


Baby names (Clint x Pregnant! Reader)

by KOREAlchemist



Category: Avengers (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOREAlchemist/pseuds/KOREAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Nicknames</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby names (Clint x Pregnant! Reader)

Baby names (Clint x Pregnant! Reader)

 

It was nearing ten as you scanned over the pages of a baby name book, looking over the numerous names and their definitions on the ivory sheets. A sudden kick broke your focus as you set the book aside and cradled your swollen abdomen, paying attention to the life inside. It had been quite a journey to get to this point; since that moment you told Clint that you love him, the two of you were inseparable which, of course, lead the archer to propose to you after four amazing years together. And now you were pregnant with your first kid; it was a little scary and nerve-racking but excitement over took all of that. Hell when you first told Clint the news he was ecstatic and his anticipation grew with each passing day. Your reflection on the past couple of years was popped by your husband as he sat next to you, pulling you close to him and stroking your soft (h/c) hair. 

“So,” Clint began, placing a chaste kiss on your cheek, “Did you come up with any names?”

“I gotta few on mind,” you purred as you turned to face him, looking deep into those stormy blue-grey eyes.

“Well, let’s hear them.”

“Well, if it’s a boy,” a devilish smile appeared on your face, “I was thinking maybe Kili?” 

“Are you really gonna go there, (y/n)?” He perked an eyebrow at the obscure but familiar name.

“Isn’t this how this whole thing started?” You retorted. 

“Keeping going,” The archer sighed and rolled his eyes, finishing it off with a dirty look. You brushed off the death glare and continued listing off names, your smirk growing wider with each name. 

"Gale?”

“No.”

“Daryl?”

“Stop it.”

“Fine,” you groaned, knowing that his patience was wearing thin, “and if it’s a girl, maybe Susan?”

“Are you even taking this seriously?” He scoffed as you rattled off the next name.

“Artemis?”

“You’re just screwing with me now, aren’t you?” He rustled your hair into even more of a tangled mess. 

“Ok, ok,” You giggled as you knocked him off and cuddled into his warm chest, “How about Raye?”

“Hmm,” he thought outloud, tasting the name on his lips, “I like that.”

“Really?” You looked up, surprised that he didn't get the reference. 

“It’s cute and it could work for a boy’s name too.” You felt another kick against your bowed middle. 

"The baby likes it too." Taking Clint’s hand, you placed it on your bulging stomach. Another jolt shock through your system as the unborn child hit its father’s hand. Clint beamed at this and shifted you so now he was holding you in his lap, resting his head in the crook of your neck.

“Then it’s decided,” he whispered, drawing little circles on your delicate skin, “I can’t wait to see you, Raye.”

 

~Epilogue~

 

Morning reared its ugly head as sunlight fell upon Clint’s scruffy face. He turned to face away but the damage was already done. With a grumble and groan, he rose up and wiped the remaining sleep out of his eyes. Clint looked on to your still sleeping form, caressing your silken flesh and deciding to let you have a few more minutes rest. He left a gentle peck on your forehead and quietly sauntered out of your bedroom. He waltzed his way to the kitchen where he was greeted by Tony and Natasha.

“Have you picked out a name?” Natasha asked as she took a sip of her morning coffee. 

“Mmmhmm,” he nodded as he made way to the cereal cabinet, “We settled on the name “Raye”.” There was a brief silence as Clint poured himself some breakfast before Natasha began to snicker and Tony swung into full blown laughter. 

“She got you again, didn’t she?” Nat muttered through a snort.

“What do you mean?” Clint questioned as he rested his bowl on the table and sat down between the two crackling hyenas. 

“Raye is the name of an archer, bird-brain,” Tony chuckled, wiping a tear away from his eye. Clint grew pale-faced as he quietly got up and made his way out the door before waking you up and everyone else up at Stark Tower.

“(y/n)!” You awoke to the sound of your husband shriek, jolting out of bed and pulling on your plush, purple robe. The baby kicked up a storm in your abdomen at the sudden arousal. 

“We had are fun while it lasted,” you sighed as you rubbed your stomach, relaxing the restless unborn soul, “Time to calm your father down, ok Raye?”


End file.
